<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the stars of Ishval by ChessQueen27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664313">Under the stars of Ishval</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessQueen27/pseuds/ChessQueen27'>ChessQueen27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessQueen27/pseuds/ChessQueen27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life after the Promised Day wasn’t going to be easy, however Riza Hawkeye decided to surprise Roy Mustang with something that he wasn’t expecting at all...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the stars of Ishval</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hot in the desert-like conditions of the Ishvalan region. Maybe hotter than they actually remembered.  “Selective memory erasure,” Roy always argued back. “We’ve always tried to forget whatever we’ve done here so many years ago... our minds most likely removed those details too...”</p>
<p>“Probably yeah,” Riza replied, wiping a few beads of sweat off her forehead while handing him her water bottle as he gave it a quick swig. “Think we’re done for today?”</p>
<p>“I believe so. We’ve spoken to the entire population living in the Eastern sector these past two weeks, took note of their concerns... all we need to do is to get the report do...” he sighed, giving a defeated look to Riza who immediately chuckled at his child-like facial expression.</p>
<p>“I know you hate this part, I’ll help you get it done in a couple of days.”</p>
<p>“Report writing is the worst.”</p>
<p>“Forwarding feasible recommendations to Central Command is key, you know,” she replied, as she fixed her cape’s hood back on her head. It was close to midday, the heat was literally scorching. </p>
<p>“Needs proper thought too and a discussion with Miles and Scar... anyway, let’s head back home.”</p>
<p>“Yes...”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Home, there in Ishval, was a rather charming small house, with a tiny front porch (which Black Hayate enjoyed massively) and one orange tree planted there for the shade.  It had nothing to do with almost brutalist homes located in Central - this one emanated a certain sort of character, built around a central courtyard to keep it airy as much as possible and laid in the most beautiful coloured tiles. It included a cosy living area, a kitchen and a small bathroom, with a small staircase leading to a study, the main bathroom and bedroom.</p>
<p>“That bastard,” Roy had laughed when they stepped inside the house allocated by the Military for the first time a few months earlier. “They gave us one bedroom on purpose.”</p>
<p>“Don’t look too surprised,” she had chuckled to his side. “It’s not like you mind.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think you do either,” he smirked back, as he swooped her up in his arms. </p>
<p>“Roy, stop!” she laughed as she held onto him, in a feeble attempt to make him let her down. Which she didn’t want, of course. It was nice... comforting even, every time he did that. It just felt right...</p>
<p>“Should I?” he winked back with that signature smug smirk of his as he set her down on bed, while her arms were still wrapped around his neck.</p>
<p>“Maybe not... I’m glad we can stay together now... thanks to your grandfather. The “s<em>pecial fraternisation concession certificate</em>” was quite ground-breaking,” Roy snickered, making an amused face as he settled down by her side, nuzzling into the crook of her neck in the process.</p>
<p>“I quote: <em>By order of the Führer George T. Grumman, I hereby provide a special concession to General Roy Mustang, Decorated War Hero, and Colonel Elizabeth Hawkeye, Decorated War Hero (and my most precious granddaughter) to break the rules of fraternization established under Rule XXVII of the Code of Conduct of the Amestrian Military Army and grant permission for them to freely exhibit their relationship status. No action against them will be taken at any point in time. Yours truly, Grumman. P.S. NOW GET MARRIED ALREADY AND GRANT ME A GRANDSON</em>,” she ended, bursting in a fit of giggles.</p>
<p>“Always the most eloquent, your grandfather, mmh...?” smiled Roy. “Especially with the part in caps.”</p>
<p>“Despite the dramatics... it’s quite the relief though. We’ve been hiding it for far too long, and I don’t know how many times we had close shaves...”</p>
<p>“You’re referring to how many times the boys were literally going to walk in on us having sex in the office?”</p>
<p>“ROY!”</p>
<p>“What?! Isn’t that the truth?”</p>
<p>“Yes... but...”</p>
<p>“But what?” he teased, looking up to notice her slight blush as she slowly ran a hand through his mangled post-journey hair. “You loved the thrill of it.”</p>
<p>“Yes but it was still reckless.”</p>
<p>“And damn amazing,” he whispered, a small smile forming on her lips. </p>
<p>“Yeah...” Riza replied as they stayed in each others arms in complete silence, only to be broken by her some time later. “Roy?”</p>
<p>“Mmh?”</p>
<p>“We stink.”</p>
<p>“WHAT?”</p>
<p>“Of sweat and sand, let’s have a shower please...”</p>
<p>“Oh. Yeah yeah, sure.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>They had settled down into a comforting routine after six months stationed in Ishval. Returning back home together after a day’s work, them taking turns to cook and carrying out the house chores, and balancing that out with the paperwork that needed to be done. Neither of them were the type to stay put but that domesticity pleased them. It was almost... normal. Or whatever normal could mean to two people like them. Never were their lives normal in any circumstance.  Not even when they were still children.</p>
<p>With Falman stationed in the North, and Breda helping Havoc with his physiotherapy sessions (after being healed by Dr. Marcoh after the Final Battle) even though Rebecca had insisted that her love and support would have been enough; only Kain Fuery had accompanied them in their journey to Ishval. And they were glad he did - his engineering skills had ensured that essential telecommunication infrastructure between Ishval and the other regions of Amestris, including Central, were restored to full capacity. The Ishvalans never had to feel isolated or annexed from the rest of the country any longer - they were Amestrian just as any one else. Kain used to visit at least once a week to bring in important updates from Central or to brief them of the new telephone systems he had installed. A nice chat over dinner and drinks would always follow suit.</p>
<p>“They left us bread and fresh eggs on our doorstep once again,” Riza smiled as Roy had sneaked in from behind her as she was washing the dishes later that evening while Roy had been working on the report to send to Central on the Eastern sector developments. “With a thank you note. We really don’t deserve all this hospitality.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her left shoulder. </p>
<p>“You know why...”</p>
<p>“People are appreciating what we’re doing now - it’s actually what keeps me going. In fact... I would like to inform you that I’m halfway through the report already. Also... I would like to take you out on a date tonight... a nice traditional meal under the stars. Just you and me.”</p>
<p>“Could I even say no to that...” she smiled, while wiping her hands dry.</p>
<p>“No, it’s an order, Colonel.”</p>
<p>“Don’t use your rank on me, General...” she grinned in return. “But yes, let’s... or we can ask for it to be packed up and we can walk up to the low hills to south and eat under the stars.”</p>
<p>“I like this option better.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“This curry is delicious...” Riza commented happily as they were both seated at the top of a relatively low-lying hill not too far from their temporary Ishvalan home. Ishval mainly consisted of low-lying terrain but this particular area had a few lush oasis-like areas where the topography actually sloped into soft hilly terrain, as it drew closer onto the Amestrian borders. After having called onto their favourite restaurant in the area and collected their meal (the two of them actually realised that the owner, a middle-aged lady, had developed a maternal soft-spot for Roy and doted on him by slipping free flatbreads and desserts to go along with their food, something they always appreciated), the two took approximately half an hour to reach the top of the hill, holding each other’s hands as they did.</p>
<p>“Right?! It’s so flavoursome... and you’d never taste something like this in the East or in Central.”</p>
<p>“No, that’s for sure. Also, I wouldn’t be able to make any curry taste like this...”</p>
<p>“But you’re not a bad cook.”</p>
<p>“Roy, you’re biased,” she chuckled as she took a sip of the white wine they brought along with them - yet another gift from the locals.  “I could ask her for some tips though, I’d really miss this when we’re back in Central.”</p>
<p>“I think she’d love that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah...” she nodded back, looking up at the sky. “I love how the sky looks from here. It’s so clear.”</p>
<p>“Just as it look from your rooftop when we were young,” he smiled back, as he finished his rice, reminiscing the days when he was still a student at Master Hawkeye’s house. “I used to point out all the constellations... and the shooting stars...”</p>
<p>“...and you’d start talking about alchemy and whatever you’d have learnt during the day.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t shut up about it, right?”</p>
<p>“No. But you were very passionate about it... like most of the things you love,” she replied, setting down the empty food container. “I’m so stuffed... even the bread was delicious.”</p>
<p>“Want to keep dessert for later?”</p>
<p>“I suppose...” she laughed. “Or else you’d have to carry me back.”</p>
<p>“Such a chore,” he snickered as he lay down on his back to study the sky.  “I never thought I’d see them again.”</p>
<p>“Mmm?” she hummed before lying down next to him, resting her head gently onto his chest as Roy swung an arm around her protectively, holding her close.  “Oh... yeah,” she agreed in realisation.</p>
<p>“I’ll be eternally grateful to Marcoh for restoring my eyesight, and helping Jean out... I never thought... I never thought I’d see you again. The moment I got back from the portal and Fullmetal and Izumi Curtis called my name, when I was surrounded by darkness... all I could think of was you.”</p>
<p>“Roy...”</p>
<p>“Not seeing you by my side... your sneaky glances, your chiding looks, your cheeky winks whenever no one was watching... I froze for a long while thinking about how I was supposed  to cope... how they had done the most bastardly deed they could come up with...” he vented out in a manner that he had never done before. Riza laid there still, listening to him intently, before looking up at him and smiling.</p>
<p>“And yet, here we are, rebuilding the whole nation, together. As we always dreamt, I know there’s a long road ahead of us... but we’ll make it. I’m sure of it.”</p>
<p>“Yes, we will. Together,” he smiled before leaning in closer to kiss her gently.  <em>Together.</em>.. thought Riza, recalling the utter, hopeless fear she felt on the Promised Day when she thought she had lost him. That same engulfing fear she had felt crawling across her skin when she thought Lust had killed him. The loss. The anguish.  The hopelessness. It terrified her. The notion of losing her soulmate. It froze her to death. And yet... they were there. Together. Gazing at the stars... as they rebuilt the country they thought they had once destroyed.</p>
<p>“There we go, there’s a shooting star...” Roy commented, snapping her from her thoughts. “Too slow, Colonel,” he teased her playfully, as Riza chuckled back in return. “I made my wish already, you know...”</p>
<p>“Roy...” </p>
<p>“Yes? If you look closely you’ll manage to see another one soon...”</p>
<p>“Will you marry me?”</p>
<p>“Wait... what?” he asked, wide-eyed. <em>Marry?!</em> he thought to himself, the request being so sudden. He had always thought of asking her in marriage, in someway or another, especially after their coup to the Military Command was successful and the country had started its road to recovery. He had imagined organising an intimate occasion over dinner, getting her a ring, getting on one knee... never had he imagined... that she’d be the one to ask. While in Ishval. While posted on a mission. While eating take-away curry and rice on a hill while watching shooting stars trail by. And. He, never in a million years, thought she’d be the one to ask.</p>
<p>“Once we’re back in Central. Let’s decide on a date, get everything organised and send out the invites... without telling anyone...” she suggested, as she looked up at him, waiting for his response. “Will you?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Really?!”</p>
<p>“Were you truly expecting any other answer from me, Hawkeye?” he smirked with that usual cocky demeanour of his.</p>
<p>“No Sir,” she smiled back, reaching up to kiss him. “I love you,” she whispered as she gently pulled back, before Roy caught her lips into a more passionate kiss, that left them gasping for air a few minutes later.</p>
<p>“I love you too... when we’re back... we’ll get everything sorted, I promise. I’m already imagining Old Man Grumman and Chris’ faces when they receive the invites...”</p>
<p>“And the boys. And the Elrics... and Gra-“ she paused, seeing the glint of sadness in his eyes. “He would have been so happy for you...”</p>
<p>“For us.  He’s would have been disgustingly, obnoxiously happy. That shit... and so proud of what we’re doing... I’m sure he would have had his second by now and splashing photographs of the kids in our faces... fucking hell. Maes, you son of a bitch, you should have been my best-man.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he’s just as happy for us, wherever he is,” Riza whispered quietly, as Roy gently ran his fingers through her hair, before letting out a chuckle after a brief moment of silence.  “Do you still hate that I cut it this short again?”</p>
<p>“I do miss it being long... I liked running my hand through it... however, you look stunning either way.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, flatterer.”</p>
<p>“I mean it...”</p>
<p>“Mmm...” she smiled as she huddled closer to him. “Shall we stay here for the rest of the night or should we go back home and...”</p>
<p>“And...?” he smirked, taking the hint.  “Damn, Hawkeye.”</p>
<p>“Seems you caught my signal boost yet again.”</p>
<p>“Always.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After more than 10 years from the end of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, 2020 was the year which made me go back to my roots and rediscover how much I adore this story and all its characters (especially the Mustang and the Briggs gang).  I have been writing fanfic for a while but this is the first ever one-shot written in a couple of hours I’ve ever posted... there will be more coming up, so stay tuned!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>